Harry, Yer A
by MapleCountryBeef
Summary: "Oh right," Dumbledore started forward, "Harry, I'd like you to meet your twin brother, Percy. Actually your name isn't Harry, it's Hercules. James and Lily Potter weren't your parents and you're actually adopted. You're not the Chosen One either, and you have to go with these people to help them save the world after we eat the turkey. Is that all?" Dumbledore turned to McGonagall.


"Dumbledore, what are you doing?" Harry walked up to the teachers' table in the Great Hall, Dumbledore was currently up on a ladder, hanging up giant fake turkeys that were squawking quite realistically.  
Harry stepped in closer and a turkey swooped down and tried to take a bite of his hair, "Are these things alive?" He screeched.  
"I'm afraid not, Harry," Dumbledore sighed, "I sent Snape to find some live ones, but he said they ran out. I don't trust him, but there isn't enough time to go buy new ones. So we had to enchant some paper turkeys. Oh, and brushing your hair once in awhile is a good idea."  
"What is all this for anyway?" Harry tried to flatten his hair with his hands and looked around the room, there were various odd things lying around the Hall, from a cone shaped object that was spewing apples, pears and giant hams to a giant pumpkin pie that was cooling on a table.  
"Oh, didn't I announce this yesterday during dinner?" Albus chuckled, "We're going to have some guests. There is an American holiday called 'Thanksgiving' where people gather together and eat a lot of meat. It's apparently supposed to help you be grateful for all the blessings you received that year."  
Harry looked completely confused, "So who are our guests?"  
"Honestly, Potter," someone sneered, "You don't even know that?"  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
"Me?" Draco stepped closer to him, "Well, total domination of the world sounds good, but right now I am here to enlighten you."  
"If you know something, please just spit it out," Harry cried.  
"Fine, no need to be rude, Potter," Draco picked at his nails, "A group of teenagers are going to visit us, apparently they're the children of some gods or something."  
"What?" Harry turned to Dumbledore.  
"It's true, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled, "They should be here any minute now."  
"How come I never know what's going on?" Harry moaned.  
"Maybe if you paid more attention, you'd know," Hermione and Ron popped out from behind a Christmas tree that was propped up by a window and came to stand next to Harry.  
"Okay, first of all, why do we have a Christmas tree here? I thought we were celebrating Thanksgiving. And second of all, what were you two doing?" Harry questioned them.  
"This is what I mean," Hermione sighed.  
"You're so dense, mate," Ron snickered.  
"Okay," Harry removed his glasses and clutched his head, "I have officially no idea what's going on anymore. I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Alright," Dumbledore got down from the ladder where he had been this entire time, "Be back soon."  
Harry hurried through the hallways to the bathroom, he didn't want to miss the people's arrival.  
"Percy? Percy, where are you going?" A voice called after him.  
"Huh?" Harry looked around, he didn't see Percy Weasley anywhere. Who was the voice talking to?  
"Percy!" A boy with curly, black hair raced after him, "Dude, you walk fast! Where are you going? And where did you get those glasses?"  
"What? No, I'm not Percy," Harry held up his hands.  
"This isn't funny, dude," The other boy ran a hand through his hair and a flame skittered over his arm, "We should get out of here. Your idea of leaving early without the others was horrible. Oh, and I think I lost Nico."  
"What?" Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, I have no idea what's going on."  
"Dude, drop that stupid accent, let's go," the boy started walking, but then stopped and turned around, "Wait, did you lose your memory again? Is the accent a side effect? Oh, my gods, Annabeth is going to kill me!" He started toward Harry.  
"Harry, what is taking so long?" Harry looked down the hallway, Hermione and Ron hurried toward him, "They'll be here any minute now, let's go!"  
"Thank Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, "Guys, explain to this guy that my name is not Percy!"  
"Of course, it's not!" Ron cried, "Percy's my brother and he's a git!"  
"What?" the boy cried, "Great, now I'm confused."  
"Who are you?" Hermione turned to him.  
"Oh, my name is Leo Valdez," he stuck out his hand, "We, Percy, Nico and I, were supposed to come here with our entire camp, but the genius Percy had the idea of coming here early and exploring. Now, I've lost both Nico and Percy."  
"Are you sure you're not the lost one?" Ron stroked his chin.  
"Well," Hermione spoke up, "We should get back to the Great Hall, Dumbledore probably knows where your friends are."  
The four hurried to the Great Hall, but they were blocked by a giant crowd of students, "What's going on?" Harry yelled over the din to Dean.  
"The guests are here, mate!" Dean called back.  
The doors of Hogwarts swung open dramatically, and a group of teenagers stepped inside as a brilliant blast of sunshine illuminated their profiles. Parvati gasped theatrically, and Lavender fainted. "Wow," Padma gasped.  
Leading the group was a tall, dark haired, green eyed boy who looked quite startled to see Harry, "Who are you?" He asked Harry.  
"Oh right," Dumbledore started forward, "Harry, I'd like you to meet your twin brother, Percy. Actually your name isn't Harry, it's Hercules. James and Lily Potter weren't your parents and you're actually adopted. You're not the Chosen One either, and you have to go with these people to help them save the world after we eat the turkey. Is that all?" Dumbledore turned to McGonagall.

"Wait, hold one!" Hagrid came to the front.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dumbledore cried, "Go ahead, Hagrid."

Hagrid turned to Harry, "Harry, yer a demigod!"

Harry screamed and then fainted.  
"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Harry opened his eyes, Ron's face faded into view.  
"Oh, Ron," Harry sat up in his bed in his dorm.

Ron was getting ready, and he stood by the bed, his tie half-tied, "What happened, mate? You were kinda screaming in your sleep."  
"Oh," Harry ran a hand through his hair, his dream had seemed so realistic, "I just had the weirdest dream."  
"Well you can tell me on the way to class," Ron pulled on a pair of socks, "We're late! Today's the day the Americans are coming over to celebrate Thanksgiving, remember?"  
Harry fainted.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! So I wrote this for a wattpad competition (nothing fancy, it was just for fun), and I would love it if you guys could read and vote (maybe even comment?) on this in wattpad. I have the link to my wattpad profile in my description. Thank you!**


End file.
